We'll Fix This
by SoulLikeABird
Summary: Mako and Korra realize just how flawed their relationship really is.


**Prompt request from an Anon on Tumblr**

**Promt: Mako and Korra realzie just how flawed there relationship has grown to be.**

**Legend of Korra belongs to Bryke. This piece of writing is for entertainment purposes only. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you following me, because clearly I am here to be alone and I don't find it a coincidence that you just happen to show up here of _all_ places?" Korra was not one bit amused at the sight of her broad and frowning boyfriend. But that was Mako for her. He would always follow her no matter what the consequence or situation. And that was something about Mako that Korra found really annoying at times.

Mako pulled at the bright fabric of his scarf, a nervous habit he picked up as a kid. He shifted his weight to his other foot and sighed. "Korra I-"

Korra ripped her intense glare away from Mako and looked down at the table with her hands picking at her fingernails under the table—a nervous habit she picked up as a kid. "Leave me alone Mako." She grumbled with infuriation lacing her hard voice.

Mako took a risk and completely ignored Korra's request. He slid into the booth across from Korra and folded his hands in front of him. Exhaling he tried to catch Korra's eyes, but she shifted her gaze away, refusing to see those warm pools of fiery molten. "Korra we need to talk about this."

Korra scoffed. "I guess 'Leave me alone Mako' means 'please Mako, have a seat and we'll discuss all our fucking issues." Korra seethed still keeping her eyes on the wooden table.

"Well we'll have to talk about it sooner or later." He argued becoming fairly annoyed with the situation at hand.

Korra rolled her eyes and bit down on her lip. "Obviously."

"So can we talk about us?"

"Not like your giving me much of a choice City Boy." She muttered.

"I'm sorry Korra."

Korra snapped her eyes up and met Mako's golden irises that were gleaming brightly under the stained glass lamp above the table. It set Korra on edge, but she was angrier at him than she was anxious. "Of course you're sorry. You're _always_ sorry but it never changes a thing!" She barked. Some of the other restaurant goes turned their heads to Korra with shocked expressions. Mako couldn't help but shrink back in his seat from all the apprehensive stares. "Just take all your empty apologies and shove it up your ass." She jeered, lowering her voice. The last thing she needed was people spreading rumors about her and Mako fighting. _The press is everywhere._ Most of the curious eyes looked away and tended back to their own business. Korra almost growled when she saw Mako still hasn't left her sight.

_He just doesn't know when to take a hint._ "Why are you still here? Obviously I don't want to see you right now!" Korra hissed but Mako remained in front of Korra with a frown puling at his lips.

"Are we going to be ok Korra?" Mako was surprised his voice didn't break under all the melancholy he was feeling.

"I don't know…" Korra inhaled. "We have so many flaws in this relationship and it's only been a month. And between you and your new job and me and my Avatar duties, we barely have time to see each other. And when we do, we spend it fighting and disagreeing with each other." _It just wasn't what I expected. I never knew being with him was going to be this hard._ Korra felt her chest tighten. The last thing in the world she wanted was to loose Mako, but she was beginning to think that losing him was what she might have to do.

Mako pulled his brows down and nodded in agreement. Even though it hurt him to admit, she had a pretty valid point, and that was what he was looking to fix. "You're right. I can't remember the last time we got through an actual conversation without ending up at each other's throats."

Korra pursed her lips and let out a soft chuckle of sadness. "I can't remember the last time we went on a date."

"Spirits, I don't remember the last time we did _anything_ with each other." Mako retorted running his long fingers back through his dark hair.

"I can't remember the last time you kissed me or held my hand…" Korra murmured, tangling her finger together under the table. He missed the random sweet kisses and the enticing warmth of Mako's hands. Now it was like they were almost hesitant to interact with each other intimately.

"I know… Things have gotten so messed up between us."

"Yeah, they have…" Korra drew her eyes up and fought back tears. "So what now?"

"I honestly don't know…" Mako replied shaking his head.

Was it too late to start over? Wipe the slate clean and begin again? Was it even as simple as that? Could they dismiss the very obvious problems, hurtful words, and constant arguments? Love conquers all, right? Korra and Mako were beginning to believe something different.

A waitress approached their table with a large bowl of water tribe noodles balancing on the palm of her hand. She placed it in front of Korra, nodded after Korra thanked her and left. Korra's stomach grumbled as she broke her chop sticks. But before digging in, she looked up at Mako who was eyeing curiously. "You want to share?" Korra asks grabbing an extra pair of chopsticks beside her and sliding it across the table.

Mako nodded and took the chopsticks, his fingers ghosting over Korra's before snatching his hand away and breaking the sticks apart.

Korra twirled the salty green noodles around her chopsticks and shoved it in her mouth. Her taste buds exploded with the taste of home. Korra watched Mako grab a clump of noodles between the chopsticks and place it in his mouth.

Mako slurped up the flimsy noodles. "So how was your day?"

Korra shrugged. "Other than our fight, it was pretty boring. Tenzin had me practicing stances all day." She huffed. "How was work?"

"Uneventful." Mako answered bleakly. "I just ran patrol in Dragon's flat. It was surprisingly quiet all afternoon."

"Sounds relaxing."

"Nah, I would rather bust triads." Mako admitted sounding a bit enthusiastic.

Korra giggled and stuffed more noodles into her mouth. "Oh don't worry Mako, your time to shine will come soon enough."

Mako grinned. "Can't wait."

They polished off the rest of the noodles between small talk that they had been missing for the past few weeks. They talked about how excited Mako was for the action aspect of his job. They talked about how Korra's airbending training was going and they talked about nothing in particular but what mattered was that they were _talking_.

They eyed the empty bowl quietly. Korra cleared her throat. "Well we should probably get back to the island before Tenzin throws a fit about me being gone too long." She fished in her pockets before yanking out three yuans. Mako held up his hand and pulled out his own yuans before placing them on the table. "Here, let me."

Korra furrowed her brows ad pushed his yuans away. "No it's ok-" Korra met Mako's charming eyes and melted into the palm of his hand. "Fine." She groaned.

They both rose from the booth and headed to the exit. Mako stepped in front of Korra and held the door open for her. She smiled and felt blood rush to her cheeks. "Thank you."

The climate was enjoyable that night. The sun was slowly sinking behind blue waters and the sky was streaked in a pallet of oranges, pinks, blues, and purples. The breeze was soft and cool, pulling the weight off the summer heat. Korra and Mako breathed in the crisp air as they walked side by side on the busy sidewalk.

Korra first reaction was to gasp when she felt warm fingers lace between hers and squeeze. Korra looked up to Mako who was beaming down at her. She returned the smile and squeezed his hand gingerly.

_Oh man, did I miss this …_ Korra thought as she turned her head down to their intertwined hands.

They walked this way all the down to the docks, and Mako held her hand on the short ferry boat back to the island. His thumb stroking her soft tan fingers that seem to latch onto his for dear life. He inhaled the sweet smell of her hair as she laid back against his chest. It was just the good ole days.

When they reached the island, they walked up to the courtyard that splits the boy's dormitory from the girl's dormitory.

Korra untangled her hand from Mako's and stepped back with her eyes cast down to her boots. "Well, goodnight then." She said but before she could turn away, Mako's hand wound around Korra's waist. She let out a yelp and he yanked her into him, but he cut off her squeal with his lips in a soft and electric kiss.

Korra let her widened eyes flutter shut and her arms that were stiff at her side reached up and cupped his warm cheeks. She rose up on her toes and strengthened the kiss with her lips hungrily moving with his.

Mako's tightened his hold around Korra's waist—as if he dared let go, she would be gone. He felt the fire click back on in his heart. He wanted to hold her like this, kiss her till his lips turned blue.

They both drew back, gasping for air. Their noses brushing and their eyes locked together. "I love you, so much." Mako whispered desperately before crashing his lips back into Korra's with enough force that Korra would swear they were going to bruise. But she didn't care. She wound her fingers in his hair and held his curls in her clenched fists.

Their lips broke apart and deep heavy pants filled the small gap between them. "I love you too Mako." She gasped. "More than you'll ever know." He smiled and pressed his swollen lips to her forehead.

"Best goodnight kiss I have ever received." Korra chuckled fastening her arms around Mako's waist and rested her cheek against his chest, listening to his fast beating heart.

Mako held her to him playing with strands of her hair. "Same here."

"Y'know, maybe our relationship isn't as flawed as we thought." Korra teased, her fingers tugging on his scarf.

"Well, it still isn't perfect, but I think we can work it out." He sighed tenderly, curling a tuff of her supple hair around his fingers.

Korra chuckled and craned her neck up before stretching to her toes and pecking Mako's lips chastely. "Oh, I _know_ we can work it out."


End file.
